


Lots Of Bugs

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [44]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Showing little one a lightning bug for the first time, Rowaelin
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 15





	Lots Of Bugs

The summer air was turning cooler as Rowan followed his daughter as she toddled around the backyard. Today had been near stifling and they’d all had a very late nap this afternoon, so who knew how long Elspeth would be up for tonight. Right now Aelin was making dinner while they were outside, Rowan keeping their little one distracted so that she could get the food ready as quickly as possible.

“Dada, look!” Elspeth exclaimed as she pointed up at the tree.

Rowan looked at what was getting her so excited. Little lights were starting to float around through the branches. The lightning bugs were waking up.

Elspeth ran at his legs, her hands reaching for him as she bounced on her feet. “Here! Me!”

Rowan easily scooped her up and she held onto the fabric of his shirt at the shoulder as he propped her up. The other hand pointed, haphazardly following one bug after the other.

“They’re lightning bugs, Elsie,” Rowan said as he walked to a low hanging branch where the bugs were landing.

“Ligh ting bug,” Elsie repeated. “Bug!”

“Yes, little love. Lots of bugs,” Rowan said with a smile.

He held Elsie so the branch was at her eye level so she could watch the bugs come and go. Rowan watched her as her eyes grew wide in wonder, experiencing something new for the first time. It was one of his favourite things to see, Elspeth experiencing the small wonders of the world. Then Aelin was calling them in for dinner.

“Bye, bugs. Bye,” Elsie said she waved at the tree branch over her father’s shoulder. “Bye!”

It was all so precious Rowan couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
